1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting a CAN frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with rapid increase of percentage of electronic devices in vehicles, the amount of data transferred between electric control units (ECUs) has increased. Data communication has switched from point-to-point communication to in-vehicle network (IVN) communication, and a control area network (CAN) has recently become the most widely employed network. Currently, research is being widely conducted to apply FlexRay which is a future network. The CSMA/CD—based FlexRay, which has been developed to make up for the CAN which operates in the CSMA/CD scheme and is characterized by a low transfer rate and nondeterministic transmission delay, has a problem such as complexity of scheduling in designing a network.
Under the FlexRay protocol, messages to be transmitted are allocated to respective static slots, and only an ECU that is originally assigned is exclusively used until the network is terminated. Accordingly, if a message is added to or deleted from the network, the number of static slots needs to be modified, but modifying the number of static slots affects the base cycle of the FlexRay protocol and finally affects performance of the network.
Meanwhile, a platform based on automotive open system architecture (AUTOSAR), which is an international software standard for vehicles, includes basic software (BSW) modules divided according to functions thereof. Among the modules, the CAN Driver and CanIf module are responsible for CAN communication. Each BSW module consists of a static code, which is invariable, and a generated code, which is changed according to user settings. For the generated code, the user settings are stored in a medium of XML format, and a new code is created based on the information recorded in the medium.
To implement AUTOSAR platform-based CAN communication, network design information should be reflected on the CAN Driver and the CanIf module which are associated with CAN communication. However, it is very complex and difficult to manually reflect, on the AUTOSAR platform-based CAN communication modules, the network design information that is based on FIeld Bus EXchange (FIBEX), which is a XML-based standardized file format used under the FlexRay protocol. In addition, the FIBEX-based network design information does not reflect a hardware environment, and therefore the information requires a relevant mediation operation.